Neverland
by Nusaka
Summary: A land far, far away…a place where nothing seems real…and yet horrifyingly, everything is real…where dreams prance in daylight and fade…and nightmares roam and never die… one shot dark limeish…


**Neverland**

_-_

_Say your prayers,_

_Hold in your screams,_

_Cling to your covers,_

_Close your eyes_

_Hope he doesn't smell your fear,_

_Say goodnight; _

_The sandman has come._

Hinata knew now she should've listened to many people when they said the obvious about Gaara; he was a born killer, a natural predator, a maniacal beast or a berserk creature. They said to stay away and she sidled closer, trying to welcome him into Konoha and make him feel less of a beast, more of a human. They said to avoid him and what did she do? She smiled and accompanied him when he allowed it, which made people worry as he began to let her in his company more and more often.

'_Poor girl…'_

'_Boys like that…they don't let go, you know? Stupid girl…' _

'…_I need to pray…' _

'_Hope death comes swiftly to that girl…' _

'_I feel sorry for anyone who even touches that girl…'_

They eventually got the nicknames 'Beauty and the Beast', to which infuriated Hinata and she once spoke out for Gaara, who stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

She should've run, she should've left him in the cold to die in his own world of hurtful, suicidal demons, but her kind heart couldn't turn away a hurting soul, her kind was drawn to the broken to fix them. So she stayed like the little fool she was and now-

The paper door of their apartment slid open then shut a second later. Something heavy lowered to the ground carefully, footsteps closer to her futon, rustling-probably clothes and she heard the subtle sound of sandals being removed- and something pulled the blankets back gently. The futon dipped lower under extra weight and Hinata trembled. A sigh and a large, warm hand settled over her cloth covered hip.

She squeezed her eyes shut so tight, she saw spots in her darkened vision. Lips near her ear, breath escaping softly, "Hinata…Hinata…I know you're awake," it was whispered. _No. No. Go away. It's just a nightmare…_

She felt warm liquid on those hands, partially dry. _No…_

"Hinata…" the lips lowered to her neck and suckled a little, nibbling, Hinata's eyes opened and she whimpered out of little fear and something else-she felt a small grin or a smirk or a twisted smile on her skin. He said nothing and instead turned her over, straddling her hips, he himself in only baggy pants and he grinned down at her dementedly, sharp teeth showing in the moonlight and his eyes glimmering wickedly. The sheet was gone. So was her nightshirt. And her shorts.

He kissed her gently and nibbled gently, not enough to leave marks, "I met your father…" she gasped when he shifted slightly. "…Don't worry about that arranged marriage. I talked him out of it…" he snuggled her chest and Hinata looked down at him, horrified eyes with unshed tears.

"Y-you killed h-h-him didn't you?"

"…So? You hated him, remember? You wanted to stay right here…right?" her underwear was gone apparently. And so were his pants and he was right _there_.

"…Why are you doing this?" she asked; she loved him with all her heart and hated him with all her might. Loved him because he desperately needed her and was naturally broken and was incredibly sweet to her, gentle. Hated him because he didn't know how to show love so protected her from fears and introduced her into real nightmares, because he wouldn't let her leave and if she could…she probably wouldn't anyway.

He looked down at her, grey green eyes confused, "Do you want to leave?"

No…not really…not…ever probably…

"Not…really…" she whispered.

He cocked a nonexistent brow, "Not _really_?"

"I-I love you…but I also hate you…very much," her eyes widened when she'd said that and expected a scowl and only saw a large grin.

He bent till he was nose to nose with her, "Did I teach you that? To hate?" he sounded almost excited.

"…Yes…you're…the first person I've come to hate…"

He chuckled, "Wonder what other things I can teach…Hinata…"

Hinata didn't answer save for moans and screams the rest of the night…and once she whispered that she'd kill him one day and he laughed and kissed her. He'd mutated her…but not enough just yet. Not yet…so many things to teach…so _many_ things.

-

-

...Leave me love? Experimental...sorta rushed, spur of the music video sorta thingy...;;


End file.
